


A Queen and Her Dragon

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, adorable will miller, pouting will miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: You come back out with a large black garment in your hands. You hold it up next to you so he can see the whole thing.“No.”Your eyes pierce his with your best Khaleesi glare.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Queen and Her Dragon

“Will you should get dressed we have to leave soon!” You yell from the bathroom as you’re putting the finishing touches on your makeup. You grab a couple more bobby pins and randomly shove them in at the base of your neck to keep your long blonde wig in place. You always think wigs are a good idea until you’re wearing them. It’s already itches and you know your head will be a sweaty mess by the end of the night.

You take a step back and look at yourself in the mirror. _Damn, I look good._ You hear Will’s steps down the hall. 

“What do you have me wearing, again? Are you sure I can’t just wear my Army t-shirt?” Will asks in an impatient tone. Will wasn’t a fan of costume parties. But he was gonna suck it up because you loved Halloween. You’ll just make sure he has a couple drinks to mellow out. He’s going to need to with what you have picked out for him to wear. 

You scoff and step into the hallway, placing your hands on your hips. Will’s face instantly changes, his eyes filling with lust, and you know he’s already more amenable to the costume party if that’s what you’re wearing. You speak up before he has a chance to comment though, injecting a terrible—yet powerful—british accent into your voice.

“Is that how to talk to Daenerys of the House Targaryen, _First of Her Name_ , The Unburnt, _Queen_ of the—”

“Babe, you don’t have to do the whole thing…” Will cuts you off with an exasperated tone. 

“Willllllll” You whine irritably. You give him a look that says _I worked too damn hard to memorize all of these long ass fancy titles so you better let me say it as many times as I want because after tonight this information is worthless. And I look cute._

You don’t know if he got all of that, but he must’ve gotten the gist of it. The corner of his lip quirks up and his eyebrows raise to signal that he’s listening.

You smile and continue. “Crap, where was I? Oh right—Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,” You raise your voice, your british accent getting worse as you go on. “Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, _Breaker of Chains_ and _MOTHER OF DRAGONS!_ ” 

*silence*

Will’s face is mix of tired and amused. “And what does the mother of dragons have me wearing?”

You turn and start to make your way to the bedroom. “If you had read my comment on the facebook event, you would _kno-ow_.” You say in a sing-song voice as you disappear into the room. You come back out with a large black garment in your hands. You hold it up next to you so he can see the whole thing.

“No.”

Your eyes pierce his with your best Khaleesi glare. 

——————————————

Hand in hand, you and Will make your way up to your friends house, both in costume. 

**“I think it’s important to express just how much I don’t want to be involved in this plan.”**

You stifle a giggle. “Babe you look great. Adorable.” He fixes you with one of his _super serious Special Forces glares_. You ignore it and turn to face him. “You have to put the hood up though, otherwise no one will be able to tell what you are.” You reach around him and pull the hood of his dragon onesie over his head. 

“There! Now this is important, are you _Drogon, Rhaegal or Viserion_?” You smile cheekily at him. He continues his silence, just blinking at you.

“You think about that while I get us drinks, okay? Yell if you need me, you may refer to me as _Khaleesi_ or Mom.” With that you turn and head into the house, leaving your pouting dragon at the front door.


End file.
